Take A Chance
by DubGee
Summary: Who would have known that a mother's last request would change her son's life in a big way.   "Her last wish was for me to follow my heart, so that's what I did."


**Hey there, I am obsessed with Dramione so I thought I would try it out and I wrote this one-shot. Please let me know what you think even if you just say 'It was good' or 'It was bad' also I would like to know how I did with the letter from Draco's mum, I've never lost a child so I'm not sure if I said things right. Well anyway I hope you enjoy!**

**~Alyssa**

* * *

><p>Same old, same old.<p>

I was sick of sitting in the same library, in the same chair. I spent almost all of my free time in here, for about almost two months now. It's not that I don't have anyone to be with. I mean, come on I was known as the Slytherin Prince, but would you want to spend your time with Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson? Blaise is my best friend but he pisses me off sometimes; he never shuts up and doesn't think before he speaks. As for Pansy, no matter how many times I tell her to stay away from me, she just won't take no for an answer. Honestly, how clueless can she be? A majority of the other Slytherins just glare at me; they see me as a traitor for changing sides during the war and helping to send their Death Eater parents to Azkaban. Goyle and Nott are still my friends as well.

My friends don't believe I have changed. They still see me as Draco Malfoy, bad boy Death Eater. Hell, no one in the entire school thinks that I have changed except for Hermione Granger. Yes, that's right, I said Hermione Granger.

Before school started, I received two letters from Hogwarts. The first being the annual book list and letter, but the second was to tell me that I had gotten the position of Head Boy. On the train to Hogwarts I found out that Granger was Head Girl. No surprise there, she pretty much had the position the day she got her first Hogwarts letter. We ignored each other the whole train ride and she sent me murderous glares.

We were told that we had to share a Common Room and Granger was furious, to put it lightly. She hated the idea, and to be honest so did I.

I didn't harbour the same thoughts and ideas that I once had, and blood status meant nothing to me now. I didn't believe in it in the start, but having Lucius Malfoy as a father was bound to have an effect on me. From the time I was old enough to talk, my father started drilling ideas into my head that anyone who isn't a Pureblood was dirt at the bottom of my shoe, and I was their superior. I never really believed it until I got to Hogwarts. He drilled his ideologies deeper into my brain so much so that I started believing it. After the war, when he was sent to Azkaban for life, all the ideas he put into my head slowly disappeared. It's taking a while to convince everyone that I've changed. Everyone has changed after the war, some just don't want to admit because they want to uphold their reputations. I couldn't care less about that, I'd rather look weak than pretend.

So no, that wasn't the reason why I didn't want to share a dorm with her. The reason for that was that she is still an annoying know-it-all bookworm who is still friends with Potthead and Weaselbee. I just know she would annoy me to the point of insanity.

At first we just ignored each other; she would glare and scowl at me whenever she got the chance. I would just put my trademark smirk on my face and laughed at the fact that she reminded me of my old self; scowling at everyone. This only caused her to glare harder.

One night she passed out when she was doing her homework, and when I took her to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey told me that she hadn't eaten enough. I was furious with Granger. I mean, fair enough, her life is consumed with studying, but to skip eating because of it was just insane. I stayed with her for a while, staring at her face. I'd never actually noticed what a beautiful girl she was until then. She looked so peaceful and fragile laying there and I just felt the need to protect her. I knew what I had to do next.

The weeks after she got out of the hospital wing I had tried to talk, apologise and be civil, but she wouldn't have it. It wasn't until I actually had to stop her from leaving the room that I could actually apologise. "Look Granger, can you just give me a chance to talk. I want to apologise. I know I made your life hell and called you every horrible name under the sun but I want to apologise for that and explain it. My father was so strict on me and if I showed any sign of weakness he would beat me relentlessly and make me regret it. He taught me that anyone who wasn't a Pureblood was scum. He's gone to Azkaban now and I know that I am my own person and there are no excuses for what I've done, but I don't believe in those things anymore. I'm truly sorry; you don't understand how much I wish that I could take it all back but I can't. I just hope that you can forgive me."

She didn't say anything for a while, just sat there staring at me. I could practically hear her thinking. She was shocked to say the least; in fact her actual response was "Wait. You, Draco Malfoy; Prince of Slytherin are apologising to me, Hermione Granger; Gryffindor know-it-all bookworm?" I simply laughed at her before nodding my head yes. After a few more moments of silence she accepted, but said that it didn't mean we were friends just yet.

It took me a while to prove to her that I had changed. She would see me annoying some first years or throwing insults at Potthead and Weasel. What can I say? Old habits die hard.

Well anyway, we slowly became friends and to be honest, she was really the only real friend I have. The others are only my friends because I'm the 'Slytherin sex-god', or because they think I'm the same old Draco Malfoy, or for my money. Not Granger though, she was a real friend. She had forgiven me and believed that I had changed.

I started liking her much more than I should. I started noticing little things about her, like the way she bit her bottom lip when she was concentrating or the way her chocolate brown locks looked bronze when they hit the right light. She was turning me into a marshmallow and she didn't even know it. I couldn't help my feelings for her, she was the only person who really believed in me. She helped me, comforted me, and she was the only person I could have a proper, intelligent conversation with. Living in the same dorm doesn't help the situation, when you spend so much of your time with someone and get to know them you can't help but like them. I might be a Malfoy and act like a complete git sometimes, but that doesn't mean I don't have a heart.

Our friendship only grew stronger when I learned about the death of my mother. She had been ill for a while now, but it was still a massive shock. Hermione was the one to comfort me and that memory will forever be imprinted in my brain.

_~FLASHBACK~_

"_Pansy just get off me!" She was all over me again trying to make the other Slytherin girls jealous._

"_But Drakey I miss you, I hardly ever see you anymore." She wrapped her arm around mine and rested her head on my shoulder._

"_Did you ever think I was avoiding you on purpose?" I shoved her off my shoulder and removed her arm from around mine. I stood up before storming out of the Great Hall. When I got to the Heads__Common__Room, I stormed in before plopping myself down onto the couch. I didn't even know that Granger was in the room until she spoke._

"_Aww what's wrong Drakey-poo? Do you miss__Pugface Parkinson?" She asked in a teasing voice and began laughing at her own joke, while still doing her homework._

_I jumped up from the couch and glared at her, not finding it funny at all. "Don't even start Granger!" Maybe I said it a little too harshly, because she flinched and turned to look at me. She saw the look on my face and stopped instantly._

_I sat back down and ran my hands over my face. "That girl just does not understand the word no. She was all over me again!"_

"_There's no need to shout Malfoy, don't let her get to you. You need to calm down," Her soft calm voice spoke again. I could tell she was trying to keep me calm, but I was fuming and lashed out at her._

"_Don't tell me to calm down Granger!" I screamed at her before storming up the stairs and slamming my bedroom door._

_After having a calming shower I walked back downstairs to sit back down on the couch, Granger was still doing her homework. She must have heard me in the room because her quill stopped it's furious movements for a moment. She ignored me, knowing that it was best for her to ignore me when I was in this foul mood. I had snapped at her many times before after my encounters with Pansy and she had now learned to just leave me be._

_I lied down,__shut my eyes and covered them with my arm. I was almost asleep when I heard an annoying continuous tapping on the window. It didn't stop so I sighed deeply and went to the window to find that it was an owl with a letter addressed to me. I immediately recognised my mother's elegant script and walked back to the couch smiling. Yes Draco Malfoy smiles._

_I opened the letter and started reading and the smile dropped from my face as I read the first sentence._

_**To my dearest Draco,**_

_**If this letter is in your hands it means that I am no longer a part of this world. As you know I have been ill for a while now ,and my life has now come to an end. I know this will be hard on you, but I want you to be strong my son. I loved every minute of being your mother and you made me immensely proud every day.**_

_**The past years of our lives have been rather difficult,**__**but you**__**got through it. This proves that you are a brave strong man, Draco Malfoy. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise and don't be afraid to show it. Take your mask off and let everyone see who you truly are. The Draco they knew was a boy who didn't show his emotions and would rather be cruel than appear vulnerable. I know you don't believe in the silly little prejudices anymore, so let people see that. Show them that you are a changed man.**_

_**I will never forgive your father for the things he made you do and I can't tell you how pleased I am that he will no longer be a part of your life. You must make up for the things that you have done Draco. You are a proud man, but don't let that pride get in your way and prevent you from having the best life possible. You made the last months of my life great and worth living. You would act happy and put that stunning smile of yours on your face but the smile didn't reach your eyes and I could see the sorrow in them. I hated seeing you so broken. Don't waste your life being angry, find someone that makes you happy. That's all I want, it's all I've ever wanted; your happiness. Find someone no matter who she is, what she does, or what her blood status is. If she loves you for the real you then you must keep her, protect her, care for her, but most importantly, love her. For the love of Merlin please don't marry that Parkinson girl, she is a nightmare.**_

_**You have so much love to give, don't waste it on someone who doesn't love you back. I don't want to burden you with this task, but I do not wish for you to live life alone and full of regrets, so make up for what our family has done. I have one last request of you Draco; follow your heart. You will always be my little dragon.**_

_**I love you always my son,**_

_**Mother**_

_The letter dropped from my hand and landed on the floor at my feet. I was just staring into the fire, shock all over my face. I didn't even feel Granger sit down next to me until I felt a soft touch on my arm._

"_Malfoy?" Her voice was laced with concern and I looked up into her worry filled eyes. How she can give a damn about me after the way I spoke to her and treated her an hour ago? The only words that could leave my mouth were "She's gone."_

_Her brow creased in confusion as she bent down to pick up the letter. Tears filled her eyes and she brought her hand to her mouth as her eyes scanned the words on the page._

_I hadn't realised that I had been crying until she looked at me and wiped a tear off my cheek with her thumb. Her own tears fell from her eyes as she whispered "I'm so sorry."_

_That's when I lost it; my body was wracked with sobs and tears fell freely from my eyes. Granger wrapped her arms around me, rubbed soothing circles on my back and whispered calming words into my ear. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in the crook of her neck where I continued to sob and soak her shirt with my tears. She didn't care about this though, nor was she making fun of me for crying. She joined in my grief and she didn't even know how much it was helping to know I wasn't alone. She just continued to be there for me and comfort me while letting her own tears flow. After hours of sobbing my eyes went dry and I fell asleep right there on the couch._

_The last thing I felt was Granger covering me with a blanket, running her smooth fingers across my damp cheeks and kissing my for head before she fell asleep on the floor holding my hand._

_~END FLASHBACK~_

After that day we were really close friends we were pretty much inseparable. Due to the amount of time we spent together, we knew almost everything about each other and realised we have more in common with each other than we initially though. I know crazy right? Who would have guessed the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Princess would become best friends; certainly not me. If someone had told me five years ago or even five months ago when school started that I would become best friends with Granger, the girl who I had called Mudblood multiple times, I would have taken them straight to St. Mungos, but now I'm a different person in some ways. The war changed everyone, including me.

Potty and Weasel weren't pleased with our friendship, in fact they gave Hermione hell for it. Some of the Slytherins hated it too. Blaise couldn't care less; his family weren't on either side of the war so he had no problem with her. Other Slytherin's were glad that they didn't have to pretend to hate everyone anymore, and soon enough followed mine and Hermione's lead and found friends from other Houses. Pansy was a bit more difficult. She hated it, but I didn't give a shit what she thinks.

After three months of being friends, I found myself liking Granger more and more. At first I denied and fought these feelings for a few reasons. First being the obvious one, danger. There were still a few rogue Death Eaters who supported Voldemort's cause, even though he was dead. I didn't want them finding out and attempting to hurt her. I didn't want to ruin our friendship either. If she didn't feel the same way, and as much as I hate to admit it, Potter and Weasley are also an issue. As much as I despise it, they are her friends as well and I didn't want them turning on her.

I tried to ignore my feelings for a month but it just got too hard. I remembered what my mother wrote in her letter about finding someone to love no matter what and her last wish was for me to follow my heart, so that's what I did.

Every day for three weeks I sent Granger a white rose. I decided on white because white roses represent purity. I hoped that the symbolism of the roses would help me make up for all the times I called her a Mudblood. She was the brightest witch of her age and better than any Pureblood I've met, and I hoped that she would understand the meaning behind them.

Along with the rose I would send her a note that said the same thing every time. 'Take a chance'.

She had no clue that they were from me, but her face had lit up into the most beautiful smile each time that she received them. She would come back to the Common Room every night extremely happy and tell me how she received her rose that day. Of course I already knew how she got them considering I was the one who was sending them, but she didn't know that so I kept quiet and just listened.

So that brings us back to the present. After she received the rose today I decided to tell her how I feel. I was so deep in thought that I didn't know someone was sitting net to me until they threw their bag onto the table.

I was about to turn around and give them a piece of my mind and threaten them into leaving until I smelt the familiar scent of strawberries and spearmint toothpaste. Instantly I knew that it was Granger.

"Hey Malfoy." She greeted me in her soft voice.

I smiled my acknowledgment and hello before pulling out my quill and parchment ready for today study session in preparation for our NEWT exams. "So what's on the agenda today?" I asked giving her my trademark smirk.

"Ancient Runes today," She supplied smiling excitedly. Who else besides Granger gets excited about studying? This girl is insane.

"You really are trying to kill me; boredom being your weapon of choice."

"I guess the smart arse attitude you have is something that didn't change," she laughed with a roll of her eyes. "I'll be right back."

She got up and walked over to one of the shelves running her fingers along the many spines of the different books occupying one of the shelves. 'It's now or never' I thought to myself as I stood up and walked over to her.

I grabbed her shoulder and spun her around causing a yelp of surprise to escape from her lips. I gently pushed her against the bookshelf, placing my left hand next to her head and used my right hand to cup her cheek. I stared into her chocolate brown eyes that were filled with confusion before slowly and cautiously bringing my face closer to her. She was hesitant but she didn't protest or move so I closed the distance and placed my lips on her soft ones.

She stood there in shock for a moment before she finally let herself relax and I felt her lips move against mine. I moved my hand from her cheek to put it at the back of her head and buried it in her hair. She moved her arms and wrapped them around my neck before running her fingers through my hair causing shivers to go up and down my spine.

I grazed her bottom lip with my tongue, begging for entrance which she quickly granted. Our tongues danced and fought for dominance until we both broke away gasping for air. Granger removed her hands from my hair and ran her fingers over her swollen lips. I bent down so that I could whisper in her ear and she shivered when my breath came in contact with her skin.

"Take a chance...Hermione." I kissed her cheek lightly before moving back and taking a good look at her face. I saw her expression change from confusion and surprise from the kiss, to realisation over the fact that I had been the one sending her roses to disbelief and wonder as she realised I had just called her by her first name for the first time. I saw a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth and I couldn't help but smirk.

I ran my fingers over her blushing cheek before going back to the table, collecting my stuff and walking back to the Slytherin CommonRoom. I'm surprised I even got there, considering I was so deep in thought that I hadn't been paying attention to where I was walking.

"Salazar," I told the portrait the password. I walked through the portrait hole to find Blaise and Pansy waiting for me in the CommonRoom. I sat down in the green overstuffed couch and put my face in my hands, letting out a deep sigh.

"You look like shit Drake."

"Shut up Blaise." I was not in the mood to talk right now and especially not to these two. The next thing I know Pansy is jumping into my lap and running her fingers through my hair. It reminded me of the incident in the library a few moments ago, and I just couldn't take it. I squeezed my eyes shut and groaned in confusion.

"What's the matter Drakey?" I really wish she wouldn't call me that.

"Nothing Pansy, just get off me." I removed her hands from my hair and placed them at her side.

"Come on Drakey-Poo, if you come upstairs I'll make you feel all better." She pouted her lips as if she thought that it was cute. She was delirious and needed to be taken to St. Mungos immediately.

"Not now Pansy, just leave me alone." I tried to get up but she was still on my lap. "Pansy get off me!"

"But-" She didn't get a chance to finish what she was saying because I had stood up and she fell from my lap, landing the floor with a shriek and a loud thump. I stood over her and glared at her menacingly while speaking through gritted teeth. "Stay the hell away from me Parkinson!" I didn't want to go to the Heads Common Room right now so I turned and walked up the stairs towards the dorm, wanting to forget about everything.

I lay down on my old bed and stared up at the ceiling with my hands behind my head. Without consciously doing so my mind wandered to thoughts about Granger. What was she doing right now? Is she as confused as I am right now? That kiss was amazing, nothing close to what I felt when I kissed Pansy. My lips still tingled from the feeling of her lips against mine and I could still taste her breath on my tongue. Sure, I've kissed a lot of girls, pretty much every Slytherin girl from year five and up and even a few Ravenclaw's. Granger is the only Gryffindor I've kissed. I mean come on I do have standards, but I couldn't get over how this kiss had made me feel. The last conscious thought I had before falling asleep was the feeling of her lips against mine and the feeling of her hands running through my hair.

It was exactly one week after I kissed Granger and she had hardly said a word to me apart from speaking to me when it involved our Head Girl and Boy duties. At this moment I'm sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast and Granger has just walked into the Hall with Potter and Weasley. She sat down at the Gryffindor table, looked over at me and waved me over. I frowned in confusion and in question but got up and walked over anyway.

When she saw that I was coming over she smiled and my heart almost stopped. I hadn't seen that smile all week and it was great to know that I was the reason behind it. I smiled back and she stood up so she could grab my hand and pull me towards her friends.

"Potter, Weasely." I nodded towards them in greeting, trying to be polite no matter how much I hated them. I wanted to show them that I have changed.

"What the hell is he doing here 'Mione?" Weasley demanded. I cringed away from the food that was flying out of his mouth as he spoke.

"Yeah Hermione we don't want him here," Potter agreed.

I felt Granger's hands tighten it's grip on mine in frustration. "Because I want him here Ronald, he's my friend."

Weasley's mouth opened into a perfect 'O' shape and he widened his eyes. "What? What do you mean he's your friend?"

"She means exactly what she said Weaslebee. I know she's the brains of your little trio but are you really that daft?" At my question Granger made a very unladylike snort, trying to stifle a chuckle but failing.

"Shove off Malfoy. 'Mione why would you want to be friends with a Death Eater?" I stiffened at his words and his question automatically caused Granger's chuckling to stop. She snapped her head up.

I lunged at him grabbing his collar and pulling him up. I got right up in his face and gave him the most menacing glare I could manage. "What did you say Weasle?" I spat.

"I said: why would she be friends with a Death Eater; is there a problem ferret?" The stupid git had the nerve to smile at me. I put my hand on his throat with no pressure, simply a threat. I stepped back and let him go, but I didn't remove the glare I was giving him. If looks could kill, he would be dead right now.

Granger stepped in between in and put her hand on my chest, her eyes pleading with me. She unclenched my fist and intertwined out fingers. Her touch had an instant calming effect on me. When she was satisfied that I was relatively calm and wasn't going to hex him to Mars, she let go of my hand and spun on her heels to face Weasley.

"Now you listen here Ronald Weasley. Draco is an _ex_-Death Eater. He never wanted to do it, he was forced into it. Sure he has done some bad things and made the wrong choices but so have we! He has apologised to me for everything and I forgave him. You have no right to tell me who I should and shouldn't be friends with. He means a lot to me, and I like him a lot. You are just going to have to get used to him being around because he isn't going anywhere!" With that she abruptly spun around and re-took my hand before dragging me down the hall.

"'Mione where are you going?"

She looked up at me smiling before she answered Potter. "I'm taking a chance Harry."

I gave her my best Malfoy smirk. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me and my good looks."

She rolled her eyes at me and laughed. "If your ego gets any bigger your head will explode."

"It's just who I am. I'm sexy and I know it"

She laughed at that statement. I loved seeing her laugh. We will get into stupid arguments, that's for sure. I'm still arrogant and she's still stubborn, but we will sort it out. I knew people would have a hard time accepting our new relationship and I know it's not going to be easy. There were still a few people out there who still believed in all the blood crap, and she might be a Muggle-born, but she's myMuggle-born and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure it stays that way. She's what I want and Malfoy's always get what they want.

"You are such an arrogant prat," she said slapping my arm.

"Oh but that's why you love me." I released her hand and winked at her before turning and walking to my first class of the day. The last thing I heard her yell before I rounded the corner was "You're lucky I like you, you arrogant Slytherin git!"


End file.
